Sweet Dreams
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Rayquaza sure has amazing dreams at night.


**Sweet Dreams**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Errr... it came to me in a dream I had around this time last night. You see, something came up to me. No one except virtually me have used the Pokemon within the Pokeball throughout the entire Super Smash Brothers series (except good ol' Charizard... you gotta love Charizard, he's more badass than Sonic or Snake), so I decided... to write this. A strange, quirky, random one-shot. Thanks to KILL THE EMPIRE to some low extent for actually giving me this idea, in case you want to know why this exists. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belong to Nintendo, you pathetic flea bags. (gets booed by the audience) I'm only telling the truth-

**BAM!!**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Shut up... (hides away giant mallet)

King DeDeDe: (strangles me) Gimme dat dere mallet! I need it so I can get a monstah ta clobbah dat dere Kirbeh!

Meta Knight: (scoffs)

Escargoon: (chuckles)

Sakurai: (laughs)

* * *

It was a very, _very_ clear night... very peaceful and whatnot... where was the scene? ...Well, it was NEARBY the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, I'll give you that...

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"..."

"...Mm...zz...Toadette...zzz... zero suit... zzz..."

"..."

"Mmm... Princess Rosalina... tight biker outfit... zzzz..."

"...Ray..."

"Mmmm... Princess Peach Toadstool... tight biker outfit... zzzzz..."

"...Quaza..."

"...Mmmmm... Princess Daisy... tight biker outfit... Dolphin Dasher... sexy tight a-"

"**RAYQUAZA!!**"

Rayquaza yawned loudly in his bed as he stretched his short, surprisingly non-stubby arms, turning to the right to see that Dialga was glaring straight at him. Smiling cocky, Rayquaza asked with a yawn, "Yeah, what is it, Dialga...?"

"...You're talking... in your sleep..." Dialga muttered, shuddering with the thought as his left eye twitched.

Rayquaza frowned. "Come on, Dialga, you know how I have love for Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. 'Sides, both peach and Rosalina are full of hot gas in comparison, Peach's being louder and Rosalina's smellier."

"...And why are you telling me this...?" Dialga asked as he started slamming his head on the wall.

"Because..." Rayquaza took the time to think, pondering as he rubbed his chin. He then started snoozing again, only to mutter... "My precious prey..."

Dialga shook his head as he face palmed. "Rayquaza, you're muttering again..."

"**HANDS OFF MY PREY!!**" Rayquaza screeched as he blasted Dialga off his bed with Hyper Beam, damaging the diamond reptilian Pokemon. Rayquaza then plopped himself back on the pillow and started snoring again.

Dialga moaned in pain as he got onto his bed. When he attempted to sleep again, he started hearing shouts... from Rayquaza. Plopping another fluffy pillow on his head, Dialga moaned as he could still hear Rayquaza.

"Do a barrel roll! Use bombs wisely! Use the boost to get through!" Rayquaza spouted with joy as he turned in his bed.

Dialga's eyes tore through the soft, fluffy pillow, red veins popping out as he fumed. He then removed the pillow from his face, got off of his bed, headed out of the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he was holding a large mallet.

"Oh Rayquaza..." Dialga chimed with a devious grin, getting the hammer ready in action.

Rayquaza woke up, blinking his eyes fast as he turned his head to face Dialga. "Yeah, old buddy? I was just imagining that we were having s-"

BAM!! Rayquaza was bashed on the head by the mallet, and knocked out cold as his body flopped down to the wooden floor, twitching weakly. Dialga chuckled as he sinisterly smirked, going back into his bed with the mallet in tact, and snoozing peacefully.

* * *

Later that unsettled night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion...

Princess Peach Toadstool was snoozing peacefully, when she woke up, after feeling something wet. "Huh...?" She touched the blanket all over, only to land on a particular spot that was extremely wet. And apparently smelly, too. "Uh oh... I think I had an accident..." She muttered as she blushed madly while Lucas touched the covers.

"Actually, Peach..." He chuckled nervously as he only slightly blushed. "I think I had an accident, two..."

"**_GET OUT._**" Donkey Kong growled as he grabbed both Peach and Lucas, and shoved the two together in a closet, locking them in as he jumped back onto the bed and snoozed peacefully.

* * *

Back at **_THE_** place, Dialga was too busy whacking Rayquaza in the head more times as the green-colored dragon Pokemon continued to pop up, apparently not feeling any pain at all despite the continuous bashing from the powerful mallet.

* * *

Later, in the bright, sunny morning...

"Good-a **MORNING-A**, world-a!" Mario chimed happily as he entered into the kitchen with Yoshi, turning to face his green Yoshisaurus friend and asking, "How-a about-a you-a go-a and-a start-a things-a up-a while-a I-a get-a the-a others-a?"

"Why do you always add an a after you say things?" Yoshi asked as he scratched his head.

Mario shrugged. "I sure-a as hell-a don't-a know-a. Blame-a Miyamato. Anyways..." He grinned as he ribbed Yoshi by the shoulder. "You'll-a do it-a, right-a?"

Yoshi smiled, nodding as he saluted. "Sure-a, Mario!" He chuckled after mocking the Italian accent as he dashed towards the western end as Mario turned around and headed back up the stairs. When Yoshi reached the western end, he froze in his steps, his left eye twitching as he found Dialga. "D-Dialga..." He gulped as he pointed at the plate on the yellow-colored table, which apparently had something on it. "W-what is t-that...?"

Dialga chuckled. "Oh, um, it's just... he then held up the plate, revealing what appears to be... Rayquaza's head. "I'm just having my breakfast."

"Breakfast my shiny, metal ass," Rayquaza stated as he then emerged fully out of the plate, his whole body in fine order as he charged up a Hyper Beam and fired at Dialga, knocking him out cold. Rayquaza then turned to a stunned Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi, want to hear a joke?"

Yoshi was too shocked and surprised to reply, or even nod.

"Why does Falco have his own ranch of creatures that can be considered his prey?" Rayquaza stated as he started chuckling, bursting into laughter while rolling on the floor after he stated, "Because he wants people to keep their damn hands off his prey. Hahahahahaha - hack gack cough..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
